


[白露]少女妄想

by jen11love



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 17:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14314020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jen11love/pseuds/jen11love
Summary: 如题，一名少女的妄想





	[白露]少女妄想

**Author's Note:**

> *全文娜塔莉娅视角
> 
> *作业用BGM：Tom Day - Flemington

娜塔莉娅赤脚踩在地毯上，地毯上的软毛遮住了她的脚背。一片黑暗的房间内，只有窗前隙开条缝的厚窗帘间有一丝光亮。娜塔莉娅为了保持安静，会与地板发出敲击声的高跟鞋，会有摩擦声的撑开的衣裙，身上的各类首饰等多余的东西早在门口就被脱下，她现在仅穿着条内裤，皮肤表面因寒冷的空气泛起鸡皮疙瘩的同时，乳头也硬硬的挺在乳晕间。

她将脸旁的一束头发撩至耳后，迈步走向不远处的四柱床。

伊万侧蜷在如蝉蛹般包裹着他的棉被中，双眼安阖，呼吸绵长。

娜塔莉娅来到床边蹲下，她趴在自己臂弯里用双眼一点一点描绘伊万的眉目曲线。

‘真可爱啊，’娜塔莉娅想，‘真想更深的、更多的融入近在咫尺的这具皮囊里。’她睁大双眼，缓缓伸出手，随着她的动作，散发着乳白荧光的藤曼自她身后从一片黑暗中探出，那藤曼以不可阻挡的气势匀速朝着伊万的方向生长，每隔一段距离就绽出一朵花苞，花苞晶莹剔透，即便被层层花瓣遮挡着，其中的花蕊仍旧依稀可见。

“别醒来啊，”娜塔莉娅呢喃道，她直起身，抬起一只脚单膝跪在床沿边，“别醒过来，哥哥——”近乎叹息的尾音被俯下身的娜塔莉娅用嘴送到伊万唇前。

伊万似乎因喷到自己脸上的鼻息而感到有些痒，他往被子里缩了缩。

藤曼绕过娜塔莉娅直奔伊万，它在经过床柱时新分出一岔枝条缠着床柱向上生长，另一根则似天鹅垂颈般悬在伊万正上方，末端噗得冒出个花苞，那花苞棱角分明，如晶体般坚硬。在不知名的力量的推动下，花苞开始顺时针旋转起来，随着旋转，无数五光十色的光点被折射在娜塔莉娅的眼眸里，娜塔莉娅目不转睛地盯着花苞，看花苞由最外层花瓣开始，一片一片弹起展开，直至露出空无一物的中心。

娜塔莉娅双手撑在床上，张开嘴伸舌舔上花瓣顶端锋利的尖角，那尖角刺入她舌肉中，却未能使她受伤，反而立刻如雪般消融在她的舌苔上，娜塔莉娅偏头闭上眼，双唇抿住一片花瓣，微微用力将其扯下后，用舌头把花瓣卷进嘴里，融化的花瓣淌出些许花液，顺着娜塔莉娅下颚滴落到伊万的脸颊上。娜塔莉娅垂眼注视了那滴发出乳白荧光的、照出伊万睫毛的影子的花液半晌，她用食指揩去花液，又抬手含进自己的食指不住地吮吸，试图追寻她认为会有的、独属于伊万的气味。

‘哥哥的味道……’娜塔莉娅想，然而她只能尝到冰冷，与藏在冰冷中几乎察觉不到的甘甜。‘不是哥哥的味道，而是哥哥的温度吗？’娜塔莉娅心中升起疑惑，那甘甜一旦落在她舌尖便猛然炸开，仿若正通过泄洪口的潮水般在她的齿缝间窜动，太甜了，甜得娜塔莉娅咽喉又痒又痛，嘴里都生出苦味。娜塔莉娅皱着眉吐出自己的食指，她俯身凑近伊万翘起的额发，张嘴咬住那几根发丝。

发丝像棉花糖般化在娜塔莉娅的唾液里，娜塔莉娅眨眨眼，迟疑着伸出双手想撑在伊万两侧以保持身体平衡。她的双手离床单越来越近，快要接触到床单时，被圈在娜塔莉娅怀里的伊万似乎因觉得空气憋闷而无意识哼了一声，那带着鼻音的软绵梦吟惊了娜塔莉娅一跳，她手足无措地朝伊万摔去，她闭上眼做好伊万被吵醒并发出“你给我回去啦！”的悲鸣的心理准备，却不想她等了好一会儿都没撞上伊万。伴着落水的巨响，娜塔莉娅睁开眼，发现自己卷成球状砸入水中。

娜塔莉娅四下张望，有一串气泡从她的鼻孔与微张的嘴内冒出，她抬起头试图追寻向上浮的气泡的踪影，但目光立刻被头顶数之不尽的、色如紫萤石且隐隐能瞧见其内鲜红的籽的果实吸引，她划动双手，每一下动作都在水中留下两道由明转暗的光痕。娜塔莉娅游到一颗果实边，果实表皮模糊反射出她身体的轮廓，她偏偏头，面前的人影也跟着她的动作偏了下脑袋。娜塔莉娅朝脚下看了一眼，越往深处光线越暗，不知具体深度是多少，在娜塔莉娅的视野范围内只能看见最远处的那些果实变作像星星般大小的闪烁着的光点。

‘好深，而且完全看不到最里面。’娜塔莉娅扯下头上绑成蝴蝶结的头巾，她松开手，看着那条白色的头巾缓缓下沉，一段距离后，有什么东西出现在头巾下，一鼓一鼓地顶开了头巾——是水母，头部光滑且呈胶质感，自伞冠下延伸出无数像飘飞在风中的丝带般随着洋流改变浮动方向的触角。娜塔莉娅看了水母一眼，她将视线移回果实上，前倾着用唇印上果实表皮，果皮在她的亲吻下裂开，娜塔莉娅两手扶在裂缝边将裂口撑得更开，直到她上半身全探进果实内部。她无视镶嵌在果肉中的宝石般的籽，径直踮起脚伸手去抓那根竖立于中心、贯通顶与底的白色蒂枝。

娜塔莉娅去势汹汹，等真靠近蒂枝后动作却变得温和又轻柔，她试探性用指腹摩挲枝干，过了几十秒后以指为刃插入枝干正中，随着她的侵入，先是枝干开始颤抖，带动果实也震颤个不停，紧接着，娜塔莉娅感到留在果实外的双腿被水里的暗流击打，她收腿缩进果实内扒着果肉往缝隙外看，看见整个水域都在晃荡摇动——水母被激流撕成碎片，果实一个接一个地爆炸绽开，艳红的籽四处散落，互相撞击出金石声。娜塔莉娅看见有一颗果籽如彗星般自右上方坠往她所处的这个果实，她赶忙撤回头转身朝蒂枝跑去，果肉在她的余光中被果籽砸得凹进破裂，迸射出一股又一股浆液，那浆液洒降到她身上，温热、黏糊、还弥漫出熟透的水果独有的近乎腐败的甜腻香味。

娜塔莉娅没理会那些汁液，她几步跑到蒂枝前，顺着自己刚才留下的指甲掐痕往枝干内挤，她竭尽全力，头发被不平整的枝干表面勾挂拉扯，使她头皮感到些许疼痛。娜塔莉娅左脚跨入蒂枝，右脚使劲儿蹬地，最后她感到有莫名的力量推了她一把，她跌入蒂枝里，却只能看见一片黑暗，她回过头，那条被她挤出的裂缝已经开始缓缓缝合，她张嘴吐出一串气泡，与刚才不同，这次有冰冷咸涩的海水倒灌进她喉咙中。娜塔莉娅抬起头，一个模糊的、轮廓被波纹扭曲的圆形光点印在她的眸珠上，她又看了一眼那条只剩一线光的缝隙，然后开始向光点游动，然而海水不断流入她的鼻腔，她屏息只坚持了不到一分钟就发现自己视野发黑，她双臂愈发沉重，浮散的头发挡住了她的视线，她闭上眼，任由自己缓缓朝深海坠去。

 

有潮水冲刷她的左耳，娜塔莉娅睁开眼，意识到自己蜷缩在覆盖着层薄薄的水的沙砾上。她翻身换成仰躺的姿势，双眼被阳光刺得流出生理性眼泪，她抹去泪水，坐起身环视一周，看见了横在她身后的、白皙到在阳光下反射出一圈光晕的巨物，那巨物有节奏地起伏着，自它身下震荡的水波一环环扩散到娜塔莉娅脚边。娜塔莉娅注视着巨物在原地站了会儿，她的皮肤表面渐渐凝结出海水蒸发后的盐粒，她看着那巨物翻腾转动，闯入她眼帘的柱体上横着道微微凸起的伤疤。娜塔莉娅猛然睁大双眼。

“哥哥——！”娜塔莉娅双手围在嘴边举成喇叭状喊道，她开始迈步，然后奔跑，一段距离后双腿化出偶蹄，使得她能如瞪羚般跳跃着前进，在沙砾中踩出一行带着浅坑的足迹。最终娜塔莉娅扇舞双手，一层又一层白羽自她双臂的毛孔中钻出延伸，随着她最后一次积蓄全部力量的蹬地，她跃上天空，再没落回水中。她飞向伊万，每靠近一点她自身就长大一点，等她来到伊万身边时，她已经长大到不得不用手推开卡在蓝色颜料中的、刚才被她当作太阳的光球，弯下腰眯起眼才勉强能看见躺在沙砾上的伊万。

此时伊万还没娜塔莉娅的手掌大，娜塔莉娅小心翼翼挖捧起伊万周围乳黄的沙，而伊万无知无觉地安睡在正中的位置。娜塔莉娅的视线在伊万赤裸的身躯上来回巡视，她越凑越近，手越合越拢，她把伊万完全藏在掌心里后，举起双手正对光球，自指间缝隙窥视悬浮于她两手合围成的牢笼中的伊万。娜塔莉娅感到周围的事物被拉长变形，她像透过望远镜观察整个世界般，中心的那点被逐渐放大拉进，在她感到自己快撞上伊万时，她眨了下眼，再次睁开后却看见伊万的睡颜正杵在她下方。

娜塔莉娅左右打量一番，她认真思索了半晌才反应过来，她现在正倒挂在之前悬在伊万上方的那朵花的中心充当花蕊，她低头，瞧见自己的下半身陷入花蒂，她撑着花瓣尝试着拔出自己，而头顶伊万磨蹭枕头的动静打断了她。娜塔莉娅抬头看去，伊万迷迷糊糊哼吟一声，他双眼微微隙开，紫色的眼眸在眼皮下转动几下后定在娜塔莉娅身上，他脸上一瞬间划过疑惑，但紧接着他张开双臂做出拥抱的姿势，露出朦胧的微笑，对小小的、被花瓣裹缠的娜塔莉娅唤道：“……娜塔申卡。”

娜塔莉亚被无名的力量牵引而出，她顺着重力直直朝着伊万的右眼坠落而去————

 

娜塔莉亚打了个寒颤，她抬起头，发觉自己靠着床头柜缩在床边，双臂刺痒，全身在寒气的侵蚀下麻木迟钝，她仰头，看见伊万仍以最初的姿势在原处安睡着。她跪立在床前，又细细端详了伊万一番。

‘真想要啊，’娜塔莉娅在心中叹息道，‘如果能独占哥哥的话——拖拉着眉的沮丧；冒出黑气的威胁；コルコル的诅咒声；从墙边探出的饱含期待的脸；还有被占有、被深深侵入时，脸上露出的那种眼角晕红、遍布欲望的狂乱媚态……要是这些神情都仅因为我而出现就好了。’她伸出食指按在伊万唇上，‘哥哥的体内，到底是怎样的感觉呢，热吗？紧吗？会像人类男性那样有舒服的点吗？会绞着我的手指一收一缩，皱着眉从喉咙里漏出哭喘吗？真想知道啊……’

娜塔莉娅撤回身子绕走到床的另一边，她没有掀开棉被，而是自棉被与床铺间的缝隙梭滑进去，她特意与伊万隔了一段距离以免身上的寒气打搅伊万，她盯着伊万那截正巧被自未拉拢的窗帘中投射进屋的一线月光笼罩的后颈，不一会儿便在伊万的呼吸声中沉沉睡去了。

 

翌日，一醒来就对上正大睁着双眼直直注视自己的娜塔莉娅的伊万，一面发出慌乱的惨叫一面从床边摔落到地毯上。

END

~~这篇读起来感觉遍布エロ隐喻……其实不是的，这只是很纯洁的白俄的少女妄想而已，大家信我！~~


End file.
